In the processing of poultry commercially on a high volume basis, the necessity for transferring birds from one linear conveyor to another where different processing steps, such as picking and eviscerating, are performed is well known.
The objective of the invention is to provide a poultry transfer apparatus which fulfills this requirement in a much more efficient, economical and reliable manner than in the past by known prior art devices.
The patented prior art along the general lines of the invention is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,293.
A secondary objective of the invention is to provide a transfer apparatus which requires only a few basic adjustments which are made at the time of installation and which require very infrequent changing during the operation of the apparatus.